La Doble Apuesta 2 Peligros, 1 Seduccion
by Lily Jane Granger
Summary: Harry hace una apuesta con sus amigos, conquistar a Granger, pero Hermione tambien hace una apuesta con sus amigas conquistar a Potter, pero Hermione usara una perfecta estrategia, sera que Harry le cojera la nalga a Mcgonagall, Hermione besara a Filch?
1. El Comienzo del Revuelo

**Diclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no son de la brillante mente de J.K Rowling, excepto algunos que son propiedad mía que ayudaran o empeoraran las cosas debido a las circunstancias:P**

_**Notas de la Autora.**_

_**Hola a todos, si les gusto el fic dejen su Review….**_

_**En la historia no hubo el trió de Hogwarts Harry, Ron y Hermione, en vez fueron Harry, Ron, y Cedric (el cual no murió, y además es de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, por lo cual tiene un horario difícil, pero puede entrar a la sala común de la casa a la que se le antoje ), y el trió de chicas son Hermione, Luna ( quien es metamorfaga), y Fleur (en su caso ella aun es francesa pero… fue a Hogwarts , y es una Ravenclaw como Lunita), y es muy importante que sepan que ahora los d diferentes casas pueden entrar a la sala común solo si los d la casa d la sala común quieren.**_

_**En fin soy brillante: D (broma)**_

_**PD: por cierto se me ocurrió esto después de ver la película como perder a un hombre en 10 días… no es igual pero tiene un poco…**_

**Dedicado a…**

Flerrgiee… y Vv todo esto es para ustedes (muak)

**Basado en… **

Como perder a un hombre en 10 días.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**LA DOBLE APUESTA…**

En el hermoso castillo de Hogwarts estaban un pelirrojo, un castaño, y un azabache de cabello indomable.

Harry, Ron, y Cedric estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, el famoso trió de galanes estaba conversando acerca de sus próximas conquistas.

"Que te parece… Manders"-dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry.

"naaaa… Ron esa le di la vuelta el mes pasado"-dijo Cedric, Harry asintió

"necesito un reto un verdadero reto, alguien que sea difícil"-dijo el azabache pensando, iba a ser su conquista 100 necesitaba un reto.

"Granger"- dijeron al unisonó el pelirrojo y el castaño con maliciosas sonrisas.

"QUE… Granger tu sabes que ya intente con ella y no da palo, además es combo de amiguitas…"

"que están muy buenas"- termino el ojiazul, antes de que el azabache pudiera seguir.

"pero Ron si somos idiotas, Potter no es tan bueno para sacar a Granger"-dijo el castaño, y el ojiazul sabia lo que su amigo tramaba, el azabache estaba indignado con las palabras de su amigo, el era Harry James Potter uno de los galanes y tal vez el mas codiciado del colegio, solo sonreía y ya tenía una fila de chicas a sus pies.

"Harry Potter puede conquistar a cualquier chica, hasta a mi abuela"-dijo el ojiverde.

"naa Harry nadie te cree ese cuento, apuesto a que no eres capaz de coronar a Granger"

**En La Sala Común de Ravenclaw…**

Estaban dos rubias, y una castaña, eran las chicas más sexy de todo el colegio, pero las más difíciles de conseguir.

"a veg Hegmione no nos vas a decig, si potteg te cae?"- pregunto una rubia de ojos azules, con una belleza imponente, Fleur Delacourt.

"si Herms cuéntanos"-dijo Luna divertida.

"ya les dije que Potter me cae como una pata en el hígado"-dijo Hermione tumbada en un sillón de la sala común de los Ravenclaw. "además, Flergggie aun no puedes decir palabras con RRR"

"Hegms no te bugles de mi incapacidad"-dijo Fleur ofendida

"aun así Flergggie tu también te traes con Diggory"- Fleur abrió los ojos tan fuerte, que casi se va para atrás junto con el sillón, Luna rio de forma sonora.

"MOI CON DIGGOGY JAMAS"-bramo Fleur.

"calma Flergggie descuida que Diggory algún día se fijara en ti"-dijo Luna entre risas, Fleur bufo indignada pero supo como callar a su ojiazul amiga.

"pero Lunitag ten cuidado con esas migadas que le tigas a Weasley"- Luna se atraganto con su propia saliva.

"JA"-se burlo Hermione, pero después Fleur y Luna recordaron su objetivo.

"Hegmione no nos desconsentgemos, estábamos hablando de ti y Potteg"-dijo Fleur muy seria al igual que Luna.

"Si Herms"

"chicas dejen de molestar, entre Potter y yo JAMAS pasara absolutamente nada"- dijo la castaña frustrada.

" es mas apuesto ,que no eges lo suficientemente buena paggga conquistag a Potteg" – dijo Fleur maliciosa, Hermione alzo una ceja indignada, y Luna rio por lo bajo con malicia.

"JA, POTTER JA A EL LO TENGO COMIENDO DE LA MANO"-dijo Hermione señalando la palma de su mano.

"Entonces acepta la apuesta"-dijo Luna.

"BIEN"-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Fleur " condiciones"-pregunto la castaña.

"tienes que enamorar a Potter"-dijo Luna

"tienes un mes, sin tgampag, ningún hechizo, poción, o cualquieg cosa pagecida"-dijo Fleur, al ver la cara de Hermione que al escuchar sus palabras bufo.

"tendras que hacerlo de la manera muggle"-dijo Luna- "pero claro que puedes usar magia… para verte más linda"- termino rápidamente.

"y si no lo loggggas tendgas que…"-dijo Fleur pensativa

**Devuelta a la Sala Común en Gryffindor…**

"JA a Granger la tengo aquí"-dijo Harry mostrando su mano.

"sobretodo entonces por qué no?"- dijo Cedric, Ron alzo una ceja de forma maliciosa.

"por que no se me da la gana"- dijo Harry.

"entonces Diggory y yo apostamos que no eres capaz de conquistar a Granger"-dijo Ron estirando la mano.

"JA eso será fácil"-rio Harry

"sin trampas"-Ron

"no hay necesidad de ellas"-Harry

"un mes"-Cedric

"sin trampas, sin engaños más que la apuesta"-dijo Ron

"y si no… le coges la nalga a Mcgonagall"- dijo Cedric

**Devuelta a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw…**

"ESTAN LOCAS BESAR A FILCH ME MATARIA, Y ME CASTIGARIAN POR TODO UN MES O PEOR TODO EL AÑO, YO SOY PREFECTA"-dijo Hermione con los ojos como platos, Fleur y Luna rieron sonoramente.

"vez Hegmy acabas de decig q no puedes con Potteg"-dijo Fleur entre risas.

"es decir NO, es más SI, sé que voy a ganar, JA, Potter no podrá conmigo"-dijo Hermione petulante, pero por dentro dudaba.

"echo"-dijeron Fleur y Luna, poniendo sus manos una sobre la otra.

"ECHO"-dijo Hermione colocando su mano dudosa. Sabía que por muy hermosa que fuera iba a ser difícil, pero sea como sea tenía que ganar, o besar Filch algo muy asqueroso.

Otra vez a La Sala Común de Ravenclaw…

"ESTAN LOCOS"-dijo Harry con los ojos como platos pegando un salto en el sillón, Cedric y Ron se echaron a reír- "ha ha ha que estaaan divertido?

"es que ha ha ha ha ha es si vieras tu cara"-Dijo Ron entre risas- "buena Cedric"- Ron extendió el puño y Cedric lo choco secándose las lagrimas de la risa.

"entonces es broma"-Harry.

"no es broma"-dijeron Cedric y Ron al mismo tiempo muy serios- "aceptas o no"-Ron

"déjalo ron él es una Gallina, no Potter"- dijo Cedric burlón retándolo.

"en tus sueños Diggory"-dijo Harry estrechando su mano.

"promételo por los merodeadores"-dijo Cedric (el también sabe lo de Sirius y el… traidor)

"excepto por el… traidor"-dijo Harry con amargura.

"bueno"-apoyo Ron y Cedric asintió.

"Yo Harry Potter...

"James Potter"-interrumpio Ron.

"aah… bueno, Yo Harry James Potter hago una apuesta con Ronald Weasley y Diggory Cedric Diggory (verán Harry se la monta a Cedric), que yo conquistare a la sabelotodo de Hermione yonoseque Granger"-dijo Harry, poniendo su mano, y Cedric y Ron las colocaron también- "y sii lo cumplo Ronald y Diggory, Cedric Diggory (jeje otra vez) tendrán que hacer mis deberes por 5 meses…

"hey eso no se vale"- se quejo Ron- "oye posiblemente eso es lo que me castigué Mcgonagall"-se defendió Harry y siguió… "y si no cumplo esta promesa indeleble tendré que (trago saliva) agarrarle la nalga a Minerva Mcgonagall", después de eso Ron y Cedric estallaron en risas, cerrando un trato muy peligroso, ya que esto era una doble apuesta…

_**Notas de La Autora (Otra vez)…**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, besos, y dejen su Review, por que los Reviews son el aire de los Autores, y NO quiero morir asfixiada tan joven…………. Aun, (era broma :P)**_

_**Nos veremos en la siguiente vida….(broma..otra vez)**_

_**Att.**_

__

_**Lily…**_


	2. Hasta que Mcgonagall nos separe

N/A: Hola a Todos:

**N/A: Hola a Todos:**

**Disculpen el susto/decepción o si fueron las dos que les di. Muchas Gracias a todos por su maravilloso apoyo, de veras me hizo sentir muchisisisisisisi…..sisimo mejor D. Mi receso termino y ¡Lily esta devuelta!, jejeje, bueno siento decepcionar a varios porque Harry, Cedric y Ron como lo habrán notado son unos petulantes, idiotas, creídos, etc.… pero descuiden, eso tendrá su cambio y espero que les guste, actualicé lo más pronto posible e hice unos cambios al cap anterior (lo puse un poco más rico en descripción).**

**Att.**

**Lily (de veras muchas Gracias).**

**PD: Si lo notan ese fin de semana todos van a estar juntos. Y Un abrazote especial para mi amiga y editora Rose…**

**Dedicado a… **

Gracias a: _**jorinu56**__**, Lolipop91, Hermione de Potter, Ruby P. Black, PJope, Esfinge, Startless, camii Granger , Anaili, Joulliana **_(por cierto haha tu Review fue el más gracioso disculpa el susto), _**nanecl, hermis´lu, mirermione, mica-prongs, danhhr,**_y _**D.D.K **_(no hay bronca;) )

**Capítulo II: **

-¡Vamos Luna, que se nos hace _tagde_! _Hegmione_ nos _espega _y ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se enoja.-Dijo Fleur, mientras jalaba insistentemente el brazo de Luna con ojos suplicantes.

Las dos chicas estaban en un corredor desierto y Luna Lovegood miraba la pared mientras agitaba las manos en el aire como si quisiera matar a un insecto.

-Espera un momento Fleur, ¿acaso no vez que intento ahuyentar a un _torsoplo_? Lo he escuchado zumbar.-Espetó la muchacha, agitando la cabeza.

Fleur puso cara de confusión:

-¿Un _togque_?

-Un _Torsoplo, _son unos bichitos pequeños e invisibles que se meten en tu cerebro y te lo embozan.-Explicó Luna moviendo los brazos tratando de ahuyentarlos, o eso creía.

Fleur rodó los ojos.

-Deja a esos "_togsoglogs"_ (o como se llamen) y vamos con _Hegmione_ que debe estar más que enojada.-Dijo la joven, a la vez que cogía a Luna por la parte trasera de la túnica y la jalaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, en el camino, desafortunadamente se encontraron con un Gryffindor y un Hufflepuff; RonalD Weasley y Cedric Diggory, respectivamente.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡Mira con quién nos hemos encontrado! –Dijo Cedric, burlón- ¡La princesita Francesa y Lunática Lovegood!

Ron rió por lo bajo al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.

-_¡Apagtate Diggogy_!-Replicó Fleur con un genuino gesto de desagrado en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Delacour, miedo? -Preguntó Cedric, desafiante, mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡Vete _ahoga _mismo si no _quiegues_ que te lance un hechizo amnésico _Diggogy!_–Exclamó molesta Fleur, a la vez que sacaba su varita del interior de su capa y lo miraba de forma amenazadora.

-¿Crees que me das miedo? –Soltó el joven Hufflepuff mientras sacaba también su varita mágica. Luna y Ron lo imitaron.

-¡¡DIGGORY, DELACOUR, LOVEGOOD Y WEASLEY!! –Gritó alguien- ¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN?? ¡¡BAJEN ESAS VARITAS YA MISMO SI NO QUIEREN QUE SEA UN MES DE LAVAR LOS RETRETES!! –Terminó de vociferar la profesora McGonagall, la cual había llegado de pronto, sobresaltando a los cuatro estudiantes. Apenas ellos bajaron sus varitas, cogió bruscamente de la oreja a Cedric y Fleur- Estoy segura que ustedes dos comenzaron así que ¡dos semanas lavando retretes! ¡Y ustedes, Weasley y Lovegood, ayudarán a Filch a limpiar los trofeos por una semana! -Agregó con determinación, sin aceptar réplica alguna. Y sin agregar nada más, se marcho con paso firme perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

-¡Genial, ahora nos castigan por tu culpa Delacour! -Se quejo Cedric.

Fleur lo miró alzando una ceja mientras que abría la boca, completamente indignada:

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Si fuiste TU _Diggogy_ el que se metió en MI camino! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que iba a _cedeg_ como todas la estúpidas que se meten contigo? ¡Pues NOO! ¡Y si hay algo que sé muy bien, es que _egues_ un _tagado_ al igual que tus estúpidos amiguitos! –Hizo una pausa repentina para tomar aire, y continuó- Así que mantente lo más lejos posible de mi ¡¡ME _ESTAGUÍAS_ HACIENDO UN _GGAN_ _FAVOGG_!! –Dijo Fleur, furiosísima. Estaba roja de la ira, su cien palpitaba peligrosamente y su respiración se había tornado agitada. No podía creer como alguien podía ser tan petulante, estúpido, egocéntrico, y creído al mismo tiempo. Cogiendo a Luna del brazo, hizo un intento de llevársela pero antes de hacerlo, añadió, gritando:-¡¡AH, VUELVE A _LLAMAG_ A LUNA ASÍ Y TE LAS _VEGAS_ CONMIGO, _DIGGOGY_!!-Dicho esto último, desapareció con su amiga al doblar por la esquina más cercana.

-¡¡Huy!! ¡Qué sobresaltada! -Soltó Ron, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

Su amigo lo miro mordazmente.

-Vámonos ya Ron.-Dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño, marchando furioso.

-¿Qué, acaso la francesa te dejo mudo? –Pronunció el pelirrojo, desafiante.

– ¡Que te muevas, Weasley! -Dijo ignorando el comentario anterior de su amigo.

-¡No me digas te gusta Delacour! No me lo creo.-Espetó Ron, burlándose de él.

Cedric giró sobre sus talones para dirigirle una mirada fulminante:

-Escucha, Weasley, es mejor que te calles porque tú no sabes lo que puedo hacer con esto.-Le replicó el joven mago señalando la varita que tenía en las manos. Su amigo guardó silencio al instante y sin cruzar ya más palabra, ambos se dirigieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

**-…En la Sala Común de Gryffindor…-**

Mientras Luna y Fleur estaban llegando al retrato de la Señora Gorda, vieron a su amiga de cabello alborotado esperándolas, moviendo un pie de manera impaciente.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -Preguntó ella apenas las vio llegar.

-Es que Luna creyó _veg_… es _decig, _escuchó a un _Togyonoseque_…

-Un _torsoplo._ –Corrigió Luna.

-Si, si, eso, y entonces en el camino, nos _encontgamos_ a _Diggogy_ y Weasley y…

-¿Y Potter estaba con ellos?-Inquirió de inmediato la castaña.

-No, no estaba _Potteg_, _pego_ _Diggogy_ no nos _queguia_ _dejag_ _pasag _por lo que lo amenacé –se encogió de hombros-, sin embargo, llegó McGonagall y nos castigo así que le _guité_ todo lo que pude y me lleve a Luna conmigo.-Explicó Fleur tan apremiantemente que Hermione no pudo entender y miró a Luna, interrogante.

-Diggory, encuentro, McGonagall, castigo y gritos e insultos finales… lo de costumbre, ya sabes.-Dijo Luna como si estuviese hablando de algo rutinario. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo al instante.

-Está bien, pasen –les señaló el retrato- "_Patas_ _Podridas_".-Pronunció la contraseña con claridad y el cuadro se abrió dejando a la vista la entrada hacia la cómoda Sala Común de Godric Gryffindor, con sus cómodas butacas, mullidos sillones y la deliciosa calidez de la chimenea.

Fleur, Hermione y Luna se sentaron en sus butacas favoritas cerca a la chimenea. Una de ellas tomó un grueso libro y comenzó a leer.

-¿_Hegmione, _es que nunca dejas ese bendito _libgo_? –Se quejó Fleur.

La aludida detuvo su lectura y miró a su amiga francesa:

-Corrección, éste es otro libro.-Dijo, retomando otra vez su lectura.

Fleur revoleó los ojos y Luna, a su lado, rió, cambiando sus mechones de azul cielo a rosados.

-¿Hermy, ya empezaste tu plan? -Inquirió Luna con su peculiar tono soñador. La joven frunció los labios, bajo el libro y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada espectral y maquiavélica.

-No me recuerdes eso.-Soltó.

Luna se asustó y Fleur le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara.

De pronto, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió dejando entrar a Cedric y a Ron. Apenas vieron a las tres chicas soltaron un sonoro bufido de molestia.

-¡Eh, Weasley! –Para la sorpresa de Hermione y Fleur, Luna había sido la emisora de aquellas palabras. El pelirrojo también se veía asombrado y Cedric sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos. Cuando la joven llegó hacia donde estaba Ron, le soltó con brusquedad- Me preguntaba si sabías a qué hora es el castigo.

-Después de clases, en el despacho de Filch.-Respondió él, mientras Fleur empezaba a rechinar los dientes por cierta presencia que apretó los puños.

Un denso silencio se formó entre ellos. Transcurridos unos segundos, un muchacho ojiverde descendió por las escaleras de la habitación de chicos haciendo que cierta castaña se moviera inquieta en su asiento. Al llegar hacia donde estaban sus amigos los saludó de forma casual rompiendo la incómoda atmósfera que los rodeaba. Apenas vio a Hermione, ambos se tensaron como una tabla y evitaron a toda costa el contacto visual.

-Delacour, a las cuatro en el despacho de Mcgonagall.-Habló Cedric con una voz mortífera.

-Está bien, _Diggogy_.-Dijo Fleur levantándose del sillón.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a la Sala Común de _Gavenclaw_? Algo está empezando a _apestag_.-Manifestó la adolescente haciendo un gesto con la mano como si estuviese espantando un mal olor.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento tomando el pesado libro entre sus brazos. Luna sólo carcajeó.

-No tenías que ser tan obvia Delacour.-Habló Harry. Pero en lugar de ser Fleur, fue Hermione la que giró lentamente sobre sus talones con los ojos entrecerrados y puños tan apretados que fue increíble que no se hubiese herido.

-Cierra la bocota, Potter.-Gruñó ella.

El chico de la cicatriz sonrió con malicia y acercándosele sigilosamente le murmuró:

– ¿Tienes miedo, Granger? -La retó.

-En tus sueños, Potter -le respondió Hermione, despectiva-. Y más te vale no meterte con mis amigas.

Harry se rió con mofa en su cara:

-¿Qué amigas? ¿Una francesa presumida y una lunática?

La jovencita apretó los puños con mayor fuerza y se tensó aún más:

-Mira quién habla, el presumido Harry-Yo soy el mejor-Potter, con sus lame botas Diggory y Weasley. ¡No son más que un trío de ególatras, tontos presumidos, que no ven mas allá de sus narices!-Escupió Hermione, sin darse cuenta que cada vez estaba más cerca del chico hasta el punto de que sus narices casi rozaban.

-Calla Granger, tú no eres más que una sabelotodo.-Se defendió Potter.

–Por lo menos mi cabeza tiene algo más que aire y _quidditch _–le contestó a su vez la muchacha de cabello alborotado, acercándosele tanto que sus labios rozaban. Súbitamente se alejó de él- "_Aller manger merde_"-Agregó en francés ("Vete a comer mierda").

Fleur y Luna rieron celebrando la frase, y salieron con la cabeza en alto de la Sala Común.

-¿Ves Flergggie que no se necesitan los golpes y gritos para cerrarles el pico? -Expresó Hermione con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

–Eso estuvo… ¡Genial, Herms! -Exclamó Luna, emocionada.

-¿Le vieron la cara a Potter?-Preguntó ella con otra sonrisa.

-_Paguecía_ que le _hubiegan_ pegado una bofetada.-Dijo Fleur. Y las tres comenzaron a desternillarse de la risa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tonta Granger -gruño Harry, tumbándose boca abajo en su cama- ¡Les juro que no hay nadie más irritante que ella!

-Sí que la hay.-Dijo Cedric con una nota marga en la voz.

-¿Quién? ¿Delacour? -Se burló Harry sin poder evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

Cedric lo miro mordazmente:

-Es peor que una patada en el…

La risa repentina de Ron impidió que el chico terminara la frase y tanto él como Harry le dirigieron miradas envenenadas.

-¿Y tú que Ron? Tú y Lovegood se traen algo.-Le espetó Cedric frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ron hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Lovegood y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada, más que el castigo que nos ganamos por Delacour y tu- dijo Ron refunfuñando. Cedric frunció el ceño, y el pelirrojo se rió, irónico- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a negar que fuiste tú el que se metió con ella?

Cedric se calló pero miraba a Ron con verdadero enojo.

-¡Paren ya, par de tontos! No se peleen por esas locas –habló Harry. Cedric y Ron bajaron las cabezas- ¿ven?, nos ponen en nuestra contra –explicó el joven de cabello negro azabache. De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte chirrido- ¡Mierda! –masculló él. Se taparon los oídos.

-¡Harry, apaga es cosa!-Gritó Ron.

-¡Ya voy! -Dijo Harry. Se metió en el baúl y sacó la molesta recordadora alarma que una admiradora le había regalado y que no podía deshacerse de ella porque estaba encantada y tenía que tener algún contacto con él. Abrió el baúl cogió la recordara que chirriaba y vibraba violentamente, y la pegó contra el piso hasta que cayó.

-No sabes cuánto odio a Coldstein.-Expresó Cedric, molesto.

-Yo la odio aún mas –se quedó en silencio por un segundo- ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía reunión con McGonagall!-Se acordó Harry quien salió corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¿Crees que se dé cuenta que no se puso calcetines? –Inquirió Ron.

Cedric negó con la cabeza.

-Menos mal que no recordó que en la reunión de prefectos, Granger, estará presente.-Replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa surcando sus labios. Ron, también rió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry corría por los pasillos apartando a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. Cuando llegó al despacho, golpeó la puerta rápidamente con los nudillos y entró, jadeante. Para su desgracia, vio a una castaña sentada con una maquiavélica sonrisa dibujada en los labios y a Minerva McGonagall con una tensa expresión de molestia.

-Llega tarde, señor Potter -Dijo la profesora mientras Harry cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento al lado de Hermione.-Debería tomar el ejemplo de la Señorita Granger… -Harry bufó por lo bajo.- Bueno, ya que los dos están aquí, debo recordarles que su deber como prefectos de Gryffindor es no sólo ayudar y guiar a los estudiantes, otorgar y quitar puntos a las casas y asignar castigos, sino que también deben ayudar en los eventos escolares –habló con total firmeza-. Este año se celebrará un baile para la integración de los nuevos estudiantes del programa de intercambio y se le otorgaron a los prefectos de cada casa una labor -hizo una pausa y luego continuó-. Ustedes tienen que decorar el Gran Salón, los de Ravenclaw la comida, los de Hufflepuff estarán a cargo de los preparativos y los prefectos de Slytherin serán los encargados de la música.

-Y como siempre, los leones cargamos con lo peor.-Musitó por lo bajo Harry.

-¿Alguna queja, señor Potter? –Quiso saber McGonagall con tono amenazador. Hermione rió entre dientes.

-No, Profesora McGonagall.

-Así está mejor –repuso, satisfecha. Se volvió hacia Hermione-, señorita Granger, espero que coopere con el Señor Potter, tienen todo el fin de semana para ello.

Esta vez fue a Hermione a la que se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.

–Disculpe, Profesora McGonagall, pero… ¿tendré que estar todo el fin de semana con… él?-Preguntó Hermione tratando de sonar lo más educada posible.

La profesora de Transformaciones la miró, enarcando una ceja:

-Está en lo cierto, es más, el baile será en dos semanas así que tendrá que pasar dos fines de semana con el Señor Potter.

Tanto Harry como Hermione bufaron molestos, quedamente. Se tumbaron en sus asientos cruzando los brazos mirando a opuestas direcciones.

-¿Está claro?-Preguntó McGonagall.

Hermione hizo una mueca y ella y Harry dijeron de forma monótona al mismo tiempo:

–Sí, Profesora McGonagall.

-Bueno, en ese caso, pueden retirarse. Pronto comienza el castigo de la Señorita Delacour y el Señor Diggory –les avisó ella, sacándolos lo más pronto posible. Se dijo para sí misma- Esos dos se pelean más que gallos en feria…

Al salir, Harry sonrió de manera malévola, su plan iba a comenzar. _"Granger va a estar en mis manos en unas semanas"_, pensó Harry, caminando tranquilo y satisfecho hacia su Sala Común.


End file.
